The Love of Christmas with Zack and Cody!
by CourtneyPicett
Summary: Zack and Cody are celebrating Christmas together! Find out how Zack and Cody will reveal their feelings for each other, and also...what their gifts will be for each other? Note: This is a story made by a fan (me)...i don't own the characters or the suite life.


Today was Christmas, everyone's favorate holiday!  
Zack have always wanted to get a chihuahua puppy but he couldn't afford one,and Cody have always wanted a new silver there twins...they probably know what they each want which makes it easy for them to buy gifts for each other at Christmas time or at their birthday.  
It's now the night before Christmas,Zack and Cody are sharing a cabin ever since Bailey moved remembered Cody's watch which fell abroad and he knew that he'd been sad ever since, so he knew what he had to get him,probably a watch!  
Cody knew Zack have been asking Carey to get him a pet but for most a chihuahua puppy, but she have been to care-less to spend time with Zack or even think about his feelings.  
"Zack,buddy what's wrong?"Asked Cody.  
"It's nothing..Codes, i just wanted...you know.."  
"You mean a chihuahua?"Replied Cody.  
"Yeah..that, and i also never wanted to be single on Christmas.."Answered Zack with watery eyes.  
"Ouh, c'mon buddy, don't cry, c'mon here.."Said Cody as he leaned over to hug Zack.  
"I'm sorry Cody, i just...everyone thinks i'm insensitive but the truth is that i'm actually a human and i have feelings like you...like everyone else..Cody..i just..."Said Zack with deep tears falling down his cheeks.  
"No...babey, don't think...that, i never do...i know that you're sensitive, and trust me no one understands you more than i do, i'm with you Zack, i will never ever let you go out of my arms.."Said Cody trying to calm Zack down.  
"I'm not saying i didn't like it or anything but..but why'd you call me babey, you never called me that?"Said Zack as he was finally calmed down.  
"Well...look Zack, don't hate me, and i know you won' -"Answered Cody as he was cut off by Zack.  
"No,Codes, you're my life..without you i never think i'll ever make it...i love you Cody...I love you Cody, i know that you love me more than a brother too.."  
"Oh, Zack, that's what i was almost gonna say, I love you mo-"Said Cody as he was cut off by Zack again.  
Zack pushed Cody on the bed and started kissing him.  
"Oh, i love...you Cody, iv'e never felt that good when someone kissed me.."  
"Me too, I love you Zackery...i love you, don't let me go, i love you so much Zack.."Said Cody looking into Zack's beautiful eyes.  
"I won't let you go...i promise you babey.."Said Zack as they went to bed that night.  
It was now 5:30 in the morning and the alarm clock started ringing.  
As soon as Cody woke up, he had to wake Zack up so they can get dressed and open their gifts!  
"Zack,babey...wake up..."Said Cody as he shaked Zack awake.  
"Owh,my mouth feels dry.."Answered Zack sleeply while rubbing his eyes open.  
"It's gonna be better soon babey.."Said Cody as he leaned over to kiss Zack's dry lips.  
"Here have some water, Zacko.."  
"Thanks Cody, I love you..."  
"Oh..Zack, I love you too"They said as they leaned over for a deep kiss.  
They finally got dressed!  
"Here you go..Cody, c'mon let me film you opening the gift i got you!"Said Zack as he handed over his gift to Cody.  
"Oh gosh, Zack...what a wonderful gift, this watch looks so expensive, awh...thanks so much babe, i love you"  
"I love you too Codes.."Said Zack as he leaned over to Cody for a kiss.  
"Well...this is a moving gift...so hold it tightly Zack, here you go!"  
"OMG OMG OMG OMG...CODY! ITS A CHIHUAHUA GIRL PUPPY, CODY HOW COULD I EVER PAY YOU BACK...THANK YOU SO MUCH BABEY..."Said Zack as he jumped on the bed with his first and new puppy.  
"I'm so so happy to see you happy, that's really a pay back babes, you're welcome.."Said Cody.  
"Ah, here's our baby what do you wanna name her babes?"Asked Zack.  
"Owh, whatever you think would be the best...Zack..well?"  
"How about Fiona, Codes?"  
"Works for me Zack, now..take care of our baby and i still have a couple more things for you..."  
"WAIT,WHAT? THERE'S MORE..Oh Codes thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Okay, so i bought a little cage for our baby,shampoo,a brush,ear cleaning drops,a leash, and were getting her a name tag tonight babes.."Said Cody as he took out the stuff out of it's package.  
"Owh, Cody...now our baby is going to be so excited...Well..."  
"Well?..."


End file.
